Ginny, Ginny
by Delylah
Summary: Ginny is receiving mysterious notes from a secret admirer who signs himself A Solitary Seeker. Harry helps her find out who the notes are from. FLUFF


Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

Recognizable song lyrics are from the song 867-5309/Jenny, by Tommy Tutone. I do not claim ownership of those lyrics and neither does Harry. We both admit we borrowed them and have made no profit from their use. Please don't sue us; I have no money and he only has wizarding gold.

Spoilers: SS/COS/POA/GOF/OOTP - this is a 6th year fic. It does mention a character death that occurred in OotP. You have been warned.

Author's Note: You can blame Tommy Tutone for this little plot bunny. The critter bit me so hard I had to sit down and write this little fic or suffer the consequences. I heard the song "Jenny" today while I was doing dishes, and as I began singing along my mind just replaced "Jenny" with "Ginny", then did a little rearranging in the lyrics and voila . . . fluffy fic abounds. For those of you who have read and reviewed "Deadly Deception", I think you. I'm thrilled with the reviews and I'm still plugging steadily away on that story. The second chapter is in beta and the third and fourth chapters are written and just need to be polished. They should be uploaded within the next week or two.

In the meantime . . . forgive me for this little bit of nonsense, please J 

__

*************

****

Early Spring, 1997

__

Ginny, Ginny . . . 

Who can I turn to? 

You give me something I can hold onto. 

I know you'll think I'm like the others before, 

who saw your name in writing upon the wall.

Ginny, I've got your number. 

I need to make you mine.

Ginny, don't change . . . 

Signed,

A Solitary Seeker

Ginny had read over the note many times since one of the school owls had delivered it to her dorm window the night before. She had debated whether or not to show it to anyone, and finally decided that Hermione could be trusted. 

"Hermione, have you ever received an anonymous note by owl post?"

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Take a look at this, would you?"

Hermione accepted a piece of parchment from Ginny and began to read. Her eyes widened and she looked at Ginny in disbelief. 

"Have you shown this to Ron?"

"No. You know he'll just go ballistic. You saw how he reacted a couple of weeks ago when he found out Michael had written my name on the wall in the boys lavatory. I _almost_ felt sorry for Michael."

"Really?"

"I said _almost. _Mostly I thought he got what he deserved."

"Maybe you should show this to Ron, Ginny."

"Show me what?" Ron asked. He and Harry had walked up unnoticed in front of the girls as they conversed at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"Nothing," Ginny answered as she deftly retrieved the parchment from Hermione and began folding it up. Unfortunately, Ron snatched it from her before she could slip it into the pocket of her robe.

"What's this, Gin? A looooove note? It better not be from that git, Corner."

"Ron, give it back! That's personal and it's none of your business!" Ginny reached across the table for the parchment to no avail; Ron dangled it just out of her reach.

"Nope. Harry and I have to read it first. We have appointed ourselves your personal bodyguards and correspondence examiners ever since the Corner incident. Right, Harry?"

"Speak for yourself," Harry retorted. "I've seen the bat bogey hex and I want no part of this. I think you should give it back to her, Ron." He looked over to find Ron's face was turning purple.

"Ginny . . . where did you get this?" Ron demanded, enunciating each word carefully in 

"Ron . . . "

"Tell me NOW, Ginny!"

"It came by owl post. I don't know who sent it."

"It had to be Corner. Apparently he hasn't learned his lesson yet. I'm going hex that tosser right into next week!" Ron rose from the bench but Harry grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back down.

"Ron, sit down. You don't know that Corner wrote it, and you can't just go off half-cocked and start aiming curses at his head. Even if he is a tosser."

"Both of you, please! Language!" Hermione admonished them. "Ron, Harry's right. We have no way of knowing who wrote that note. It could have been anyone. Even Harry, for all we know," she added, giving Harry a queer look.

Harry choked on the pumpkin juice he had been drinking. "Me? I didn't . . . I wouldn't . . . Hermione!"

"I wasn't saying you wrote it, Harry. Just that you could have. Anyone could have."

"She's right. It was delivered by a school owl. And I don't recognize the writing. Besides," Ginny snatched the note back from Ron and examined it again, "it looks like whoever sent it probably used a Calligraphy Quill."

"All the more reason to think it was Corner. You know his handwriting, he probably used a Calligraphy Quill to disguise it so you wouldn't know it was him."

"I really don't think it was Michael, Ron," Ginny chided him.

"Why not?" He appeared skeptical. Harry also appeared to be interested in Ginny's answer, as did Hermione.

"Michael isn't this subtle. Really, would a boy who wrote my name on a lavatory wall start sending me anonymous love notes?"

"You're right. He's not that bright," Hermione added. "Besides, this note . . . it's almost a little sinister. There's something familiar about it though."

"What do you mean by sinister?" Harry asked.

"The bit about 'I need to make you mine'. I don't know. It kinda gives me the shivers."

"It's just a note. I think you're all getting worked up over nothing," Harry took another sip of pumpkin juice and avoided Hermione's eyes.

"Nothing? You agreed anyone could have written this. What if it was a Slytherin? What if it was _Malfoy_?!" Ron's voice had become a strangled, angry hiss.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, identical expressions of revulsion on their faces. Ginny shuddered and said, "That possibility never occurred to me."

"He's just the type of person to get a kick out of sending you creepy notes, especially after seeing what Corner wrote on that wall. I wouldn't put it past him. Ginny, I don't think you should wander around the school by yourself until we figure this out. Harry and I will start walking you to class, right Harry?"

"Erm, yeah. No problem," Harry agreed.

"Ron, you can't be serious!" Ginny protested. "I have plenty of friends that can walk me to class."

"How do you know one of them didn't write that note? It could be Colin. I've always thought he was a little off. He might be just waiting for the chance to drag you off somewhere and . . . "

"And what?"

"And have his way with you, or something," Ron finished, a tinge of crimson blooming across his face.

Ginny burst into laughter. "Colin? You must be joking."

Ron appeared chagrined. "Ok, maybe not Colin. But anyone else!" Ron looked at Harry's watch. "Damn. I left my textbook up in the dorm room. You have Herbology next, don't you Gin? Harry, you walk her to class. I'll catch up to you at Hagrid's, all right?"

Harry nodded and Ron departed, stuffing his face with half of a sandwich as he left.

"I've got to run too," Hermione apologized to them. "I promised to loan my Arithmancy notes to Padma. We have a test coming up and she missed a couple of days because she was ill. I'll see you in class, Harry. Ginny, be careful, okay?"

Ginny rolled her eyes but assured Hermione she would. Once she was out of earshot, Ginny turned to Harry.

"Harry, you don't have to baby-sit me. I'll be just fine."

"It's okay, Ginny. I don't mind; I have Care of Magical Creatures next and Herbology is on the way. Besides, I don't get to spend enough quality time with my favorite Weasley these days. You're always busy studying for O.W.L.'s."

Ginny snorted in disbelief. "Since when am I your favorite Weasley?"

"You've always been my favorite, ever since you stuck your elbow in the butter dish. Just don't let on to Ron, okay?"

"Right, Potter. Now pull the other leg."

"Only if you ask nicely. Come on, we don't want to be late for class."

They gathered their books and headed outside towards the greenhouse where the Herbology classes were held. They strolled along together outside companionably, enjoying the warm spring breeze. Harry stopped outside of Greenhouse 4, where the 5th years were scheduled to prune Butterfly Bushes that afternoon, and Ginny turned to face him before going inside.

"What do you really think of that note, Harry?"

His eyes were fixed on hers and he smiled. "I think it sounds like someone likes you a lot, Gin."

"You don't think I should be worried?"

"Let's see. Voldemort is still on the loose, there are children of known death-eaters still attending this school, and so far things have been unusually quiet this year. Yes, I think you should worry, but not necessarily about the note. Maybe whoever wrote it is just . . . shy."

Ginny's eyes widened. "You don't think it was . . . Neville, do you?"

Harry laughed. "I'm gonna be late, Ginny, I need to go. Wait here after class; Ron and I will be by for you, all right?"

"All right, Harry. Thanks." She smiled and started to walk into the greenhouse, but then turned around in surprise to watch Harry walk off in the direction of Hagrid's cabin.

He was whistling.

__

Odd, she thought, but shrugged it off as she made her way to her seat.

******

****

A Month Later . . . 

__

Ginny, Ginny . . . 

You're the girl for me.

You don't know it but you make me so happy.

I tried to talk to you before,

but I lost my nerve.

I tried my imagination,

but I was disturbed.

Ginny, I've got your number . . . 

I need to make you mine.

Ginny, don't change . . . 

Signed,

A Solitary Seeker

Ginny sat on her favorite squashy armchair in the Gryffindor common room, holding the piece of parchment out before her as if it had teeth and she expected it might bite her. It was long past midnight, but she had been unable to fall asleep so she had wandered down to the common room to warm herself by the fire. The note had arrived earlier in the evening via school owl, just as she was preparing to retire. Ginny knew Ron would have a fit if he found out about it. She was afraid to tell him, but at the same time she was afraid NOT to tell him. She was starting to wonder if perhaps he was right. What if it WAS a nutcase that was stalking her?

Harry and Ron had been true to their word and either one or both of them showed up dutifully before each class to escort her wherever she needed to be. Ron was being a bit of a prat about it; he had begun glaring malevolently at every single boy that had dared to cast his eyes in Ginny's direction so that by the end of the first week, Ginny almost felt as if she was invisible.

Harry was actually being decent about it though. He often walked her to Herbology or Potions without Ron and they spent much of the time talking and joking, or comparing notes about Quidditch practice. Truth be known, Ginny was enjoying the company. She hated walking down to the Potions dungeon alone. She used to walk with Colin, but Colin was quite obviously avoiding her after being on the receiving end of Ron's glares for the past month. Ginny couldn't blame him. The fact that she had six older brothers AND that Ron's temper was the worst of all of them was common knowledge around the school. 

"Ginny? What are you doing up at this hour?" Harry stumbled into the common room groggily, hair more tousled than usual and eyes bleary with sleep.

"Couldn't sleep. It's warmer down here so I thought I would sit for a while." Suddenly self conscious, she drew her legs up under her on the chair so that only her toes peeped out from beneath her dressing gown. "What are you doing up?"

"Nightmare."

"Want to talk about it?"

Harry considered for a moment, then shook his head. "Not really. Same one as usual, you know."

Ginny nodded, for she did know. They had both frequently suffered from nightmares about the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic over the past year. This wasn't the first time they had run into each other in the common room late at night. She didn't remember exactly when, but at some point Harry had begun confiding in her about the nature of the dreams. They seemed to bother him less once he had unburdened himself to her. She was glad; for months after Sirius' death his face had appeared pale and pinched, and she had feared for his health. He sat in the armchair next to hers now and leaned back, eyes closed. "You?" he asked.

"Not a nightmare this time. Something different."

His eyes opened and he glanced sideways at her, still reclined against the back of the chair, legs stretched out before him, warming in front of the fire. "What is it, then?"

"Promise you won't tell Ron?"

"Ginny, you know I can't make that kind of promise."

"Harry, I'm your friend too. I know there are plenty of things you and Ron keep from me. I don't think asking you to keep one secret for me is such a big deal, especially when it's none of Ron's business."

He heaved a sigh. "All right, but only if it doesn't have anything to do with you being in any kind of danger whatsoever. Ron would kill me." 

Ginny shifted in the chair and said nothing. He noticed she had something clutched in her hand.

"Ginny . . . "

"All right! Here." She thrust the piece of paper at him, and looked away as he unfolded it and read what the anonymous sender had written. She waited several moments but he didn't say anything so she turned back to find him watching her.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

"That!" she pointed at the parchment.

"It's another note."

"I know that Harry. What do you make of it?"

Harry grinned. "Sounds to me like the bloke is a complete prat who obviously doesn't know how to go about expressing his feelings for you to your face, so he's decided to take the coward's way out and send you silly love notes instead. He's probably a complete waste of your time and I don't know why you're even bothering with it."

Ginny responded with a look of amazement evident on her face. "Well don't hold back, Harry. Tell me how you really feel."

Harry's smile melted abruptly. "Wh . . . what do you mean?"

Ginny laughed. "It's just so unlike you to pop off about something like that. A year ago you hardly ever even spoke to me, and now here you are making speeches about my secret admirers. It just struck me as funny."

"Oh. Yeah, I see what you mean," he laughed with her. "Everything has changed since then, I guess."

"Yeah. Funny how that happens."

"Ahem. So, have you any idea who your mysterious admirer is?"

"No. I'm truly starting to wonder if it isn't Neville . . . but this just doesn't sound like him. For the same reason I don't think that it's Colin, either. Besides, I'm fairly certain that Neville and Luna are well on their way to becoming an item. I've seen them holding hands in the halls recently. And as for Colin - frankly Harry, if Colin were going to send anyone a love note, I imagine he would send it to you!"

Harry blushed furiously. "That's not funny, Ginny."

"You're right, it's not. But it's true!" she giggled, amused by Harry's discomfiture. He ignored her and pondered aloud about other possibilities for the identity of her admirer.

"You're certain it isn't Corner?"

"Quite. Michael would be quoting Keats or Byron. And he would have signed the notes. He goes in for big, romantic gestures and would want to be certain he received full credit for it. No, it isn't Michael."

"What about Thomas?"

"Dean? Harry, really! Dean is so far on the other end of the spectrum from Michael that it's not even funny. Dean would never think of sending me love notes. All he thinks about is Quidditch. And snogging. And I'm not the one he wants to snog anymore anyway. He's been mooning over Pamda Patil for ages."

"So you're saying that, at one time, all Dean thought about besides Quidditch was snogging you?" Harry sounded rather incensed by the notion.

"Well we dated after I broke up with Michael. For about a month. I couldn't stand it any longer than that. 

I like Quidditch just as much as the next girl, but he's worse than Ron. When I did manage to steer him towards other topics of conversation he would inevitably find a way to bring Quidditch up again. Or he would take the more direct route and just shut me up by kissing me."

Harry made a strangled, choking sort of cough. Ginny looked up and then blushed slightly. "I'm sorry Harry. I don't suppose you really want to hear about my snogging sessions with Dean. Anyway, we were trying to figure out who my Solitary Seeker is."

"Were we?"

"Yes. You brought it up! Harry . . . do you think the 'Seeker' bit could be a clue?"

"Erm - I don't know really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, what if Ron was right? What if it's Malfoy? I've seen the way he looks at me sometimes. It's . . . disturbing, almost like he's leering."

"I don't think it's Malfoy. You may be easy on the eyes, Gin, but I don't think even that is enough to make Malfoy forget that you're a Weasley, and Ron's little sister to boot."

"Harry Potter!"

"What?"

"Did you just call me pretty in a round about sort of way?"

Harry replayed his words in his head. "Yes, I suppose I did. What of it?" Ginny laughed outright, and Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Harry. You just usually aren't so . . . free with compliments. It was kind of sweet. Thanks."

"It's not like I don't have eyes, Ginny. Just because . . . "

"I know you have eyes, Harry. And very nice ones at that." The expression on Harry's face softened a bit until she continued. "It's just that you don't seem to notice that sort of thing much, especially about Hermione or me. Neither does Ron. Oh, he notices about Hermione all right, but not me. I'm his sister, therefore I don't count as a girl." Harry cleared his throat and started to say something, but Ginny continued. "Back to the topic at hand. If not Malfoy, then who?"

"Well, if you think 'Solitary Seeker' is some sort of clue, then maybe it's one of the other seekers."

"Uh, I don't think Cho swings that way, Harry. Though it might be interesting . . . "

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, scandalized. Ginny erupted into a fountain of mirth. 

"Oh, Harry! The look on your face!" She giggled uncontrollably for several minutes. Her laughter was infectious, and before long he was howling along with her. Finally they managed to control their amusement. "Oh my, I don't think I've laughed so hard all year," Ginny rasped. "I can't catch my breath." She inhaled deeply several times and finally felt able to speak normally. "Ok, the Hufflepuff seeker is Aaron Summerby. A third year. I suppose it's possible . . . but I think I've seen him walking about Hogsmeade with one of the third year Hufflepuff girls, so I don't think that possibility is too likely either. So that leaves me back where I started, with absolutely no clue."

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Malfoy, Chang, Summerby. Nope. Oh, well of course there's you, Harry, but I think we both know that's just ridiculous." Harry opened his mouth as if to interrupt her but snapped it shut again almost immediately. His eyes became shuttered and his hands started to fidget where they rest on the arms of the chair. "Oh, I guess that 'seeker' would have been a little too obvious. Maybe 'Solitary Seeker' just means the person who wrote the notes is . . . seeking something?"

"Could be. Listen, Gin, it's getting really late. We should probably go up to bed." He stood and offered her a hand but she waved it away. "I'll go up in a while. I'm not a bit sleepy. This is so aggravating! Why would someone send a girl notes and not sign them!" She looked up to see Harry was still standing there, watching her. She stood and kissed him on the cheek. "I suppose you're right, I should get to bed too. Goodnight, Harry." She made her way up the stairs and did not notice that he had not followed, but instead was staring after her.

****************

****

The Following Week:

__

Ginny, Ginny . . . 

Who can I turn to?

I can always turn to you.

The lake is especially beautiful at sunset,

particularly in the spring and the fall. 

Meet me there, tonight if you dare . . . 

And then to you I'll reveal all.

Signed,

Your Solitary Seeker

Ginny growled in frustration as she read over the note again for the two dozenth time since she had received it that morning. _Do I, or don't I? Do I or don't I? _She wondered as she chewed. Her silence went unnoticed by her companions until Harry finally commented on it.

"Something wrong, Gin?" he asked as he reached across and touched her hand lightly with his own. She jumped, startled out of her own thoughts, and he quickly withdrew. "Sorry. Didn't mean to spook you."

"Hmm? Oh, erm, no. I was just thinking about, erm, Professor Binns' lecture today. It was fascinating. We're studying the Goblin Uprisings."

Ron stared at her. "Now I know you're not feeling well. Maybe you ought to go have a lie down, Gin. In fact, I think you look a bit flushed." He looked down at her plate of food, which was virtually untouched.

"You don't seem to be eating either."

"I'm fine, Ron. I'm really just not hungry. I have a test tomorrow, sort of a practice exam for my Potions O.W.L. I'm a little nervous about it."

"You'll do fine, Ginny. You've always been much better at Potions than any of us. Even Hermione."

Hermione scowled at Ron. "Maybe I would score better in Potions if I didn't have to work with one of you two all the time," she retorted. 

"Ah, but that just proves you love me, Hermione. You sacrifice your perfect Potions score to stand by your man. It kinda touches a guy, right here, y'know?" He put a hand to his heart and made a mock sniffle. Hermione shot him a withering look, but couldn't quite banish the smile that tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Besides, I don't think Snape has ever given a Gyffindor a perfect score on anything. So you haven't really sacrificed anything when you look at it that way."

Ginny sighed and wondered when the bickering would begin. It always did, after Ron and Hermione's "almost romantic" moments. This time, she planned to be out of earshot.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see you back in the common room later, okay?"

Ron looked up. "You're not going by yourself, are you?"

"Yes, Ron, I am."

"No, you aren't. We'll come with you, right Hermione?" Hermione started to reply but Ginny interrupted.

"Ron, I don't WANT you to come with me. I'm a big girl; I don't need a babysitter. What I do need is some time to myself once in a while. I will be just fine. You and Hermione go make googly eyes at each other somewhere I'm not, all right?"

Ginny stormed off before she could witness the astounded looks on both Ron and Hermione's faces. Harry finished off the rest of his pumpkin juice and rose from the table.

"I'll go after her. She's just had a lot on her mind lately, I think."

"Yeah, right. Thanks, mate. I know she can take care of herself, but I feel better with you looking out for her. Maybe she won't scream at you. Think I'll steer clear of her for awhile. Come on, Hermione. Let's go make googly eyes at each other in the common room." Hermione arched an eyebrow at him, and he grinned cheekily. "Astronomy tower then?" Hermione gasped in outrage and began gearing up for her usual diatribe. Harry headed off in the same direction as Ginny before he could hear the inevitable argument.

***********

Ginny set out on her walk with no clear destination in mind. After a few minutes had passed, she realized that her feet knew the destination even if she did not, as she found herself exiting the castle in the direction of the lake. She pulled out the note and read over the contents once again. It didn't mention anything about a particular time, or a particular spot. Just the lake, at sunset.

"If I had any sense I would forget about this and go take a nice, long, hot shower," Ginny muttered to herself. Instead, she folded the note back up and paused in her steps to consider the lay of the land. Across the lake she spied a familiar outcropping of rock. It would make a perfect vantage point; if she sat in just the right spot she would be able to see anyone coming long before they would see her. Unless, of course, they managed to sneak up behind her.

"Ginny."

She whirled around. She had once again been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't heard Harry's approach. She groaned in disbelief and anger.

"Harry, didn't you hear what I said to Ron? I don't need a babysitter! I'm a big girl."

Harry threw up his hands in supplication. "I know. I just . . . thought it seemed like a nice night for a walk. I'm not here to babysit, just . . . to enjoy your company. Is that so wrong?"

Ginny's ire disappeared as quickly as it had gathered. It wouldn't hurt for him to walk her over to the spot, after all. She could get rid of him once they were there.

"All right then. Sorry I lost my temper. I assumed Ron had sent you out here after me. He just makes me so angry sometimes!"

"Ron didn't send me, Gin. I came entirely on my own, I swear."

"Fine. Let's just walk."

Ginny started off in the direction she had originally intended and Harry fell into step beside her. She could feel her anger seeping away as they walked, replaced more and more by trepidation with each step she took. _Am I insane?_ she thought. _Anyone could be out here. I know Harry said he didn't think it could possibly be him, but what if Malfoy shows up? What will I do?_

Before she realized it, they had walked halfway around the lake to the huge slabs of rock that had been Ginny's original destination. 

"Want to sit?" Harry asked.

"Yes, actually, I do." She looked surprised when Harry began to climb to the top of the largest rock, turning to offer her a hand to help her up. She took it and scrambled up beside him, then sat next to him and drew her knees up under her chin.

"Sorry I've been so grouchy today."

"That's all right. I suspect you have a good reason."

She remained silent, and he didn't press. Finally he asked her a question.

"Ginny, what's your favorite time of year?"

"Hmm? Oh, summer I guess. Best flying weather."

"True. I've always been partial to Spring myself, when everything turns green, like it is now. Fall is okay too. Not too hot, not too cold." He chanced a look at her and found she was staring at him oddly, with her head tilted to one side. He cleared his throat and continued. "Ahem. You know, sunset's not to far off from now. We could stay and watch it, if you want."

"Harry . . . 

"Yeah, Gin?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

He swallowed hard. "I know. I was kind of surprised, actually. I didn't think you would show. I'm not certain what I would have done then. I was so glad when you said you were going for a walk. I hoped maybe you were headed here."

Ginny gaped at him, dumbfounded.

"You were right. Solitary Seeker was a bit obvious. But I kind of wanted it to be." She remained perfectly still, unable to overcome her shock. "Come on, Ginny. Did you truly never consider the possibility that I could be the one who sent the notes?" Ginny shook her head from side to side.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"I just . . . never thought you noticed me that way, that's all."

"I notice a lot more than you think, Ginny Weasley." He slid his hand under her arm and pulled it from where it was clasped with the other around her knees. He laced his fingers through hers and gathered all his Gryffindor courage to continue.

"Ginny, I'm terrible at talking about my feelings. After having known me for nearly six years you should realize that. I told you the person who wrote those notes was - "

"A complete prat who obviously doesn't know how to go about expressing his feelings for me to my face, so he decided to take the coward's way out and send me silly love notes instead."

"Yeah. That's me. And about the complete waste of time part . . . "

"I could never think that being with you was a waste of my time, Harry."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good." He squeezed her hand and breathed a sigh of relief. "Um, I guess I do owe you an apology. I never meant to frighten you, Ginny. The notes were actually lyrics from a muggle song I heard last summer and couldn't get out of my head. That's what gave me the idea to write to you in the first place."

"I'm not sorry, Harry. After all, if Ron hadn't insisted you accompany me to and fro for the past month and a half, you might never have worked up the courage to tell me."

"Probably not," he laughed ruefully.

"I'm glad you did. I'm glad it was you, Harry. So very glad."

"Ginny, would you mind . . . can I kiss you?"

She nodded and held her breath as he leaned over and touched her lips tentatively with his own. The kiss was so soft and sweet that her heart ached inside her chest from sheer happiness. When he released her she waited for the world to right itself again, and then she laughed out loud. Harry appeared puzzled, but he could see that she wasn't laughing at him, and began laughing with her.

"What's so funny?" 

"Nothing. Just that I'm so . . . happy. And Ron is SO gonna kill you when he finds out you wrote those notes!"

Ginny laughed again at Harry's stricken expression. He swallowed hard, and then replied, "If he does, it will have been worth it." And he bent to kiss her once more.

The End

________________

Author's Note #2: If you enjoyed this fic, you may enjoy "By Ron," by Circee. I didn't realize until I was well into the writing of this that it had been done before and had been done better. Do go now and read Circee's lovely story about Ron and Hermione at 


End file.
